Reunion
by RabuRuka-sama
Summary: Five years... It was five years ago that the four of them were able to see each other in person. And now, it was finally here… The reunion that each of them had waited so long for.
1. Message X of X Reunion!

**A/N: **Hey there guys! ^^ This story just popped onto my mind as I wondered, what will happen if these guys meet in the future again, after accomplishing their tasks? Yeah. :D Enjoy the story! Review please! :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunter x Hunter, Togashi does. If I do, Killua will be all mine and LeoPika will end up together. :3 And Alluka will be included in the main group. xD

_Five years... It was five years ago that the four of them were able to see each other in person. And now, it was finally here… The reunion that each of them had waited so long for._

**CHAPTER 1:**** Message of reunion!**

A fairly-tall, spiky-haired boy stood on top of a mountain, taking care of what seemed like an extremely-rare creature. He was wearing a wide grin on his face, the same grin he wore each and every day when he was still together with his closest friends.

"I haven't seen that smile in a long time." Ging approached him, carrying a sack on his back. "Dad!" Gon flashed a smile at him. "You see, I…" Gon shoved his hand onto his pocket, eagerly searching for something. He then got out his beetle phone, still the same one Leorio had helped him buy, and his smile grew wider. "We'll be having a reunion!"

It was indeed a long time, an extremely long time since they last saw each other in person. Sure, they were exchanging calls at times, but it still gives a different feeling when you can actually see the person you're talking to. Speaking of which, Gon wondered how each of them looked now. He and Killua are now seventeen year olds, just like Kurapika back then, who is now twenty-two, and Leorio was now twenty-four. If five years was enough to change Gon to how he is now; broader shoulders, more masculine features, taller, then imagine how much it could change the others! The only thing that Gon hadn't changed was his signature gel-coated spiky-hair and he still had his trusty companion, his dear fishing rod.

"Two days from now, huh?" Ging sat across him, resting his chin on the palm of his hands, and was chewing a straw hay that lazily dangled on his mouth.

"Yeah! I'm really excited to see them again." Gon wore a warm smile this time, looking at the ground. He clutched his fist onto his pants and began to reminisce the time he spent with them; how they worked together to clear the Hunter Exam, how he and his best friend reached the top of Heaven's Arena, how he and the other helped Kurapika with the spiders, Greed Island… and the last time they saw one another.

"Ahem…" Ging cleared his throat, snapping Gon out of his thoughts. The latter looked up, curious as to what his father was about to say. "Don't you, uh, need to get going soon, then?" Gon tilted his head to the side. "Eh, but it's still two days from now."

"That's the point." Ging sighed; this naïve and carefree attitude of Gon didn't change at all over the years. "You only have two days left. You're supposed to meet in York Shin, right?" Gon nodded in approval, and so Ging continued. "You do know you're half the world away from that right now… right?"

Gon blinked. And then he blinked again. "Really?" Ging scratched the nape of his neck, sighing. "Really. So get going now, you idiot!" He shouted, pointing at the direction of York Shin. Gon grinned widely, and stretched his hands high up, then bended his knees, as if he was going to run on a sprint. "See you later then, dad!"

"Yeah." Ging raised a hand, and watched his son as he actually sprinted from the mountain down slope. But he wasn't worried at all that he might break his bone out of carelessness or trip or die, oh no.

He was his son, after all.

Yeah, short, but I like it. :3 Review please?


	2. Meaning X of X Friendship!

**A/N: **Part two coming up! It's Killua's turn on the spotlight, nya~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunter x Hunter, Togashi does. If I do, Killua will be all mine and LeoPika will end up together. :3 And Alluka will be included in the main group. xD

_Five years... It was five years ago that the four of them were able to see each other in person. And now, it was finally here… The reunion that each of them had waited so long for._

**CHAPTER 2: The meaning of Friendship!**

"_Reunion, huh?" _Teal eyes continued to stare at the phone that lay on the table. He let out a small laugh, ruffling his snow-colored hair. "Why only now, though? Heck, I would've invited them to a reunion just a year after we parted ways!"

"Then why didn't you, onii-chan?" Killua shifted his gaze from the phone to the person standing in front of him. "Alluka!" Since when did she get there? How couldn't he have noticed her there? "_Don't tell me she finally knew how to Zetsu?" _Killua laughed inside sarcastically, "_Yeah, right. I was just too focused on this reunion thing, that's all."_

"Why didn't Onii-chan call them for a reunion if he wanted to see them that badly?" Alluka repeated her question, seeing as Killua didn't answer her. Killua pouted and shifted his gaze, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "I-It's because… I don't know. I don't want to bother them… I guess?" Came his stuttered answer.

Alluka titled her head to one side, and blinked. "Why would onii-chan be a bother to them, though?" Honestly, even though it's already been five years and Alluka should be sixteen by now, she never lost her innocence and cuteness, and because of this, Killua still couldn't resist her charms seeing as he has this sister-complex with her. "Because…" Killua thought of words to say as he swung his feet back and forth.

"…Well, you know. All of us still have our own missions… Gon with his father, Kurapika with the Spiders, and the old man with his being-a-doctor thing, so I thought that if I called them just a year after we parted, they'll be annoyed at me or something." He confessed, while his cheeks showed a tint or pink.

"I don't think they will, though." Alluka flashed an innocent smile at him, almost too innocent that it can cause Killua blindness. "I mean, aren't they your friends?" The older Zoldyck widened his eyes. How long was it since he last heard that word?

_Friends._

"I think they feel the same way too!" The smaller one continued. "I think they miss onii-chan veeery much, too! I missed you when we weren't together, you know? I thought of onii-chan everyday then!" After saying these words, Alluka found herself wrapped around Killua's arms and his face was buried on her shoulders. "Onii-chan?"

"Thanks, Alluka. I missed you too, you know? A hundred times more than you missed me, that's for sure!" He lifted his face and stared straight at her, the blush on his face more visible than it was earlier.

"Ah, I almost forgot. When are you guys supposed to meet?"

"Crap." The silver head froze, and then frantically looked at his watch. "We don't have much time left! Let's go, Alluka!" The other nodded, and Killua, just like how he always had, carried her princess-style as they rushed to the nearest airport.

_I'll finally get to see them again… My friends._

Okay, this is cute too. I think anyways. xDD BTW, sorry but I just couldn't help myself to write some KilluAllu moments on this chappie. Lol. Hope u don't mind! ^^


End file.
